


Eating Display

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [12]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a snack.  Lee is affected.<br/>prompt: orange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Display

Lee watched as Harry peeled and ate the orange, section by section, and cursed the fact they were in the observation nose and not at home. Each time his lover's blunt fingers popped a section of the fruit into his mouth, he wanted it to be his mouth those fingers were touching. He wanted to lick the juice from each finger, running his tongue down their length to catch each sweet drop.

It was sure torture for him and when he caught Harry's eye he knew his lover had played it up for his benefit. Retribution would be had later…


End file.
